Virée
by Splanchnique
Summary: Agon est un danger public en voiture. Pour Kid c'est un danger tout court. / YAOI Agon x Kid


**Disclaimer: Non ils sont pas à moi... mais tant que c'est pas lucratif on peut en faire ce qu'on veut pas vrai... gnéhéhé...  
****Pairing: Agon x Kid POUR TOI YOUNI ^O^**

**Vous savez ce moment là quand ils sont en Amérique et qu'Agon joue les fous du volant... forcément ça fait un cadre de base très sympathique pour la commande de Youni... Je vous laisse savourer ^^**

* * *

**Virée**

« Vous êtes sourds les tocards ? La boucle d'oreille, le chapeau de cow-boy, montez! »

Et Agon les avait embarqué en voiture. Décidément, l'Amérique était un pays où les tarés pouvaient s'exprimer à loisir. Réellement, dans leur pays, est-ce qu'on les aurait laissé se balader avec une mitraillette sur l'épaule ou rouler à 150 en ville ?  
Sûrement pas.  
Il écoutait vaguement Hiruma et l'enragé du volant discuter. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Cette histoire de NFL, de millions… Il ne cracherait pas dessus si jamais il avait la chance extrême d'avoir de genre de chose. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son but.  
Le démon parut trouver un terrain d'entente, une bonne chose en vérité. Au moins ça avait le mérite d'avoir fait ralentir Agon. Et après quelques phrases de plus, il s'arrêta même. Il admirerait toujours Hiruma pour l'efficacité de ses manœuvres.

Le blond descendait déjà de voiture et il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose quand l'adolescent aux dreadlocks l'interpela.

« Toi, tu restes. J'ai encore deux trois trucs à te dire. »

Marrant. Il aurait pensé qu'Hiruma avait plus d'intérêt que ça à ses yeux. Et puis il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien lui raconter le conducteur.  
Celui-ci tapota sèchement le siège passager. Sûrement plus simple pour parler.

*****

Sena s'extirpa discrètement du coffre et se retourna pour aider Suzuna à faire de même, quand l'engin redémarra. Hiruma se retourna immédiatement aux crissements de pneus et sourit, narquois.

« Fuckin' nabot ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-dedans ? »

Puis il reporta d'emblée son attention sur Agon qui repartait avec Kid, puis sur le coffre qui venait mystérieusement de se refermer. En voyant un pompon blanc de l'écharpe de Suzuna dépasser, coincé par la porte du coffre, il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer son éternel rictus démoniaque.  
Il allait recevoir un rapport du feu de Dieu ce soir.

*****

« Alors ? Le motif de cet entretien en tête-à-tête ? »

Le ton monocorde et blasé de Kid lui mit les nerfs en pelote. Pas une inquiétude, une pointe d'agacement ou de stress. Rien, nada, néant. Entre lui et cette tanche de démon il était vraiment pas gâté côté autorité. Encore qu'Hiruma avait plus ou moins cédé –enfin ça ne lui avait rien coûté au demeurant, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à la même récompense.  
Mais Kid n'avait pas pipé mot ou presque pendant le trajet et n'avait pas daigné manifester la moindre trace de crainte, ni sur son visage, ni dans le regard. Rouler à cette vitesse pourtant ça aurait dû effrayer n'importe qui. Et encore que dans le « n'importe qui » il n'incluait même pas le blond. Il avait l'habitude.  
Le Stetson rabattu sur les yeux, le quaterback semblait presque dormir, bras croisés et nez baissé. Mais il devinait le regard d'obsidienne du cowboy le fixer, comme pour le tester.

Agacé, il avait continué de rouler, rouler, rouler encore. Il avait enfin trouvé un endroit plus ou moins désert pour se garer et parler enfin tranquillement, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Ou presque.

*****

Suzuna soupira de soulagement quand le moteur se coupa enfin, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de descendre. Elle attendrait que ce soit Sena qui lui ouvre le coffre, pour être sûre. Elle n'avait entendu que la voix de Kid, et un grognement –Agon sans doute. Alors Hiruma n'était plus là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient tous les deux là-dedans ?

La voiture lui sembla bouger un moment et elle saisit un éclat de voix de la part du cowboy.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!  
- Ferme-la tu veux ?  
- Ago..nnh ! »

Cette soudain agitation dans ses prunelles noires lui avait donné envie d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Il avait abaissé le siège passager en une fraction de seconde et, à califourchon sur Kid, l'avait embrassé brutalement, sans lui donner d'explication. Si le quaterback s'était débattu un moment, il se calmait doucement, lui cédant assez de terrain pour qu'Agon infiltre sa langue entre ses lèvres.  
Le coup de genou qu'il prit dans le ventre tempéra pourtant ses ardeurs, pour un moment.

Suzuna avait l'oreille collée au fond du coffre, tentant d'entendre et de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dans l'habitacle. Son esprit à peine tordu eut tôt fait de lui donner la réponse. Mais elle n'eut la confirmation qu'elle ne fantasmait pas quand Kid s'écria :

« Ca te prend souvent d'embrasser des hommes ? Je pensais que c'était plutôt les filles ton genre !  
- Comme quoi, y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis. »

Voilà. Maintenant il était désirable, avec ces iris brûlantes de colère. Attrapant ses poignets avant que le cowboy ne puisse réagir, il le plaqua à nouveau contre le siège, et l'entrava d'une main, plaçant ses bras désormais emprisonnés au dessus de sa tête. Et de sa main libre, il entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son captif, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kid se débattit comme un beau diable mais rien à faire, Agon le surpassait décidément en force. Et c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin, maintenant. Les lèvres de son bourreau reprirent possession des siennes, les léchant avidement, ou encore les mordant avec envie. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de fichtrement excitant dans cette façon qu'il avait d'embrasser et de le maintenir sous contrôle.  
Il tressaillit quand les doigts de l'adolescent aux dreadlocks coururent sur son sexe tendu, puis gémit quand ils se refermèrent dessus.

« Faux jeton. Et après t'oses protester ? »

Suzuna n'en manquait pas une miette. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait découpé un trou dans le fond du coffre pour observer. Oh elle les imaginait très bien, mais bon, elle aurait voulu au moins une image pour illustrer ses pensées. Ca lui donnerait encore plus de crédit quand elle racontera tout ça à You-nii.  
Elle perçut un mouvement brusque de la voiture et un murmure d'Agon.

« Laisse-toi faire, tu seras gentil, la tanche. »

Il l'avait retourné sur le ventre, lui léchant la nuque de la pointe de la langue, goûtant à la saveur de sa peau. Le maintenant de tout son poids, il n'avait plus besoin de l'entraver, et avait les deux mains libres pour explorer le corps fin du quaterback soumis.  
Musclé, racé… parfait en un mot. Il lui mordit gentiment la base du cou, introduisant deux doigts, puis trois entre les jambes de son partenaire plus si forcé que ça. Kid se contracta, retint un cri en se mordant la lèvre, puis consentit à enfin à se détendre quand il alla et vint en lui. Puis il se retira pour plaquer ses deux mains de chaque côté de ces hanches étroites, et s'infiltra en lui sans douceur, occupé par son propre plaisir.

Le gémissement douloureux de Kid lui donna autant d'informations qu'une image qu'elle aurait pu avoir s'il elle n'avait pas été cloîtrée à l'arrière de cette fichue bagnole. D'ailleurs les suspensions de celle-ci lui indiquèrent parfaitement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, ainsi que les râles du quaterback de Seibu, mêlés à ceux d'Agon.  
Elle était si rouge de trouble qu'elle était presque certaine de pouvoir luire dans l'obscurité du coffre.  
Elle se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche pour éviter de glousser quand elle perçut le cri de libération de Kid, suivi du gémissement de son partenaire. Eh bien, elle allait en avoir des choses à raconter.  
Et quelles choses !

Essoufflé, le joueur de Shinryujii reprit sa place de conducteur après avoir refermé son pantalon et son compagnon se réinstalla une fois rhabillé sur le siège passager préalablement remonté, baissant son Stetson pour cacher son embarras.

« Tu n'en parles à personne, souffla honteusement le cowboy.  
- Comme si j'avais envie qu'on me prenne pour une pédale. »

Le quaterback eut un petit rire et croisa les bras pendant que l'autre reprenait le volant.

« Pourquoi, tu te considères comment là ?  
- Comme un mec qui a eu une pulsion.  
- C'est ça. »

Il ne roula pas plus doucement sur le chemin du retour.

*****

Une petite tête brune vint lui ouvrir quand la voiture fut enfin arrêtée et débarrassée de ses occupants.

« Sena !  
- Je-je suis désolé ! Pardon, Suzuna je m'en veux terriblement je…  
- Ne le sois pas. C'était très instructif, cette petite virée. »

Son sourire en coin et effrayant lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un.  
Un quelqu'un qui réveilla l'hôtel entier le soir même, par un éclat de rire démoniaque, après avoir entendu ce scoop délirant de la part de sa cheerleader.

Un rapport du feu de Dieu, avait-il dit.


End file.
